Long Hai
Long Hai was a Progenitor of Long Family from True Morning Dao World.Ch. 985 Background Long Hai was stationed to keep watch over the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. Ten thousand years ago, he stepped into the fifth kiln and never returned. His soul point shattered, so he was presumed to be dead. In truth, Long Hai was trapped with three other cultivators in Solar Kalpa Realm in one of the dimensions with treasure in fifth kiln. He was made into a puppet by Treant Ta Luo. History Book 4 When Su Ming with Xu Hui, Xuan Shang and his companions in the body formed by Xuan Family's supreme treasure arrived to the dimension of Treant Ta Luo, Xu Hui recognized one of the cultivators sitting under the tree as Long Hai. Flame Fiends' Progenitor was next to arrive at that dimension. He tried to fight Treant Ta Luo, but was overpowered. As he used his race divine ability, he cut off Ta Luo's power of Fate, which also made Long Hai to regain consciousness. He quickly swore an oath to serve Su Ming, if he saved him. That oath was branded in universe and made Long Hai connected to Su Ming.Ch. 988 As Ecang's presence appeared, Xuan Shang and his companions felt supressed and powerless. Xu Hui was also shocked and she felt submissive towards Su Ming. The Execution of Three Evils cut off all the laws of fate around the tree. Treant Ta Luo humbled and greeted its progenitor, Ecang. It bended its trunk to bow and worship Su Ming. When Su Ming touched its leaves, Treant Ta Luo felt that Su Ming was a master of the fifth kiln. It offered its treasure to him.Ch. 989 As Su Ming said to release Long Hai, Treant Ta Luo did it without any hesitation. Long Hai was grateful and swore to serve Su Ming for ten thousand years. Long Hai fused into a body formed by Xuan Family's treasure, which Long Hai recognized because of his familiarity with Xuan Family's Progenitor. After Ta Luo told Su Ming to go to the core of the fifth kiln to be acknowledged as a master of it, Su Ming left its dimension.Ch. 990 Su Ming came out to the Spirit Trudging Platforms on the third border from dimension of Treant Ta Luo. Reverend Zi Long and Huang Mei were already waiting there. Some time later, Zhu You Cai and Sir Wu appeared and they were suprised that Su Ming was already there before them. When Wu was biting a catwoman again, Su Ming had a killing intent coming from his soul. Once, Long Hai recognized Xu Hui and had a guess about catwoman, he was wondering who Su Ming really was.Ch. 991 When Flame Fiends' Progenitor Huo Kui's Nascent Divinity appeared, everyone but Su Ming was suprised. Wu had malicious and greedy feelings, because Nascent Divinity of cultivator in Mastery Realm had many uses. Huo Kui cunningly asked Su Ming for protection, placing Su Ming in danger from others.Ch. 992 Su Ming and Huo Kui stage a fight to lure Sir Wu and even though Sir Wu knew that it was fake, he still fell for it.Ch. 994 Because of Long Hai helping Su Ming, Sir Wu in form of Heavenly Centipede was in dire situation and was forced to call upon Spirit of Wu. Descending power of Ancient Wu, woken up many Fire Spirits.Ch. 996 After Resentful Wei was gravely injured, Su Ming came out of the body formed by Xuan Family's treasure.Ch. 997 He fused his all clones together and used the Art of his Life Matrix, the Flames of Summer and Destiny divine ability to fight. Sir Wu had burned all of his blood and his body plummeted to the ground.Ch. 998 After the battle, Fire Spirits came out from underground. Su Ming hid the Resentful Wei into his storage bag. Fire Spirits started chasing only Huo Kui and the body formed by treasure, which was controlled by Xuan Shang.Ch. 999 The body of the supreme treasure of Xuan Shang managed to escape Fire Spirits' pursuit. It arrived at dimension with a supreme treasure. There was the three-headed statue in the whirlpool in the ocean. Soon after, Zhu You Cai appeared there and they started the fight. After a while, Su Ming arrived there with Flame Fiends' Progenitor. Zhu You Cai was a bit suprised. He recognized Xuan Family's supreme treasure. Then he rushed towards the three-headed statue in the whirlpool in the ocean. Su Ming thrown Life Inequity Spear at him. Su Ming recognized Zhu You Cai as the middle-aged man from the memories of the spear.Ch. 1002 Zhu You Cai casually caught it and tamed it. He gave the spear back to Su Ming and he left the dimension. Xuan Shang, who controlled the body of the supreme treasure, wasn't willing to fuse with Su Ming again. So Su Ming took the bald crane with him and he was joined by Xu Hui and Long Hai. Huo Kui recognized Long Hai as the one he tried to devour and he was a bit scared. Then they also left that dimension. Xuan Shang, Yun You, Nian Yin, and Hua Yu were alone in the body of the supreme treasure. They figured that they need Su Ming more than he needs the supreme treasure, so they chased after him to apologise. Su Ming forgave Xuan Shang and they fused again, adding Huo Kui.Ch. 1003 Later, everyone arrived at the dimension with legacy of Ya Mu, Mountain Shifter Art. After Ya Mu's projection demonstrated his ability, competition to climb the mountain began. Their cultivation bases were sealed and they had to walk up the mountain like mortals. Then the body of the supreme treasure shattered.Ch. 1005 Everyone from it was forced outside. Huang Mei felt embarrased for being fooled by them. They started climbing as well. During the climb there were tremors and Nian Yin from Xuan Shang's group fell down into the vortex in black canyon. During another series of tremors Xu Hui fell down.Ch. 1006 When Su Ming noticed it, he jumped down after her. Long Hai was wondering whether he should help, but he didn't make a move. In the black canyon Nian Yin, who turned into a ferocious spirit, was after them. Zhu You Cai threw down a chain for Su Ming, but Huang Mei obstructed with the chain. Su Ming tied Xu Hui to the chain and send her up.Ch. 1007 While everyone was still climbing, above the summit appeared inverted mountain with Su Ming on it. He finished Ya Mu's the gate to earth test. Long Hai felt a bit anxious, but he assumed Su Ming still need his power and won't hold him accountable for not helping before. Su Ming didn't have cultivation base sealed, so he was first at the summit. When Su Ming was gaining epiphany about Mountain Shifter Art, Huang Mei used his big gourd to kill him.Ch. 1014 Zi Long nad Long Hai recognized it as the legendary treasure gourd. When Huang Mei was certain of triumph, Su Ming pulled out his small Immortal Slaying Gourd. Everyone was in disbelief. Illusory small female human from Huang Mei's gourd came out, but she only showed her infatuation to small male human from Su Ming's gourd.Ch. 1015 Huang Mei's gourd shattered to pieces and he jumped off the mountain into the dark canyon, but Ya Mu took his body for possession. As Su Ming finished inheriting Mountain Shifter Art, Ya Mu's dimension was collapsing. Others were transfered to next dimensions.Ch. 1016 After Su Ming took the fifth stone at the core and left fifth kiln with Xu Hui, Xuan Shang, Reverend Zi Long, Flame Fiends' Progenitor Huo Kui, Long Hai and Zhu You Cai were expelled by him from inside. Long Hai was no longer just a Nascent Divinity, he had a body formed from petals of flowers. Su Ming gave Huo Kui a corpse of Sir Wu, but Zi Long snatched it for himself. He wanted the blood of Ancient Wu. As Su Ming turned gray, deathly, freezing presence akin to midwinter could be felt. Su Ming made Long Hai to attack, because of his oath. He implied to Zhu You Cai he would help with ressurection of his wife. And he made Huo Kui to also make an effort fighting Zi Long.Ch. 1023 As Su Ming turned them against Zi Long, the Reverend was in trap. He wanted to fight anyway, but Su Ming offered him some of the God Ascension Nectar, if he guards him for a year. Then Su Ming allowed Huo Kui fuse into Sir Wu's corpse for the same condition. Also, Su Ming swore Long Hai to grant him freedom and help Zhu You Cai after a year of being a guard. When Su Ming and others left, Xuan Shang was sucked back into the fifth kiln. They went to meet Dust Burners' Progenitor. Su Ming asked him to send Xu Hui away. In return the Progenitor asked a handful of dirt from Burning Dust Planet, Fire Spirits' birthplace.Ch. 1024 The rest went to fifth ocean, to open a passage to the Fifth True World. As powerful cultivators came lured by the fifth stone, Su Ming's guards were fighting them.Ch. 1025 Huo Kui fought thousands of ferocious beasts. Reverend Zi Long fought a giant with two heads. Long Hai fought an old woman. As two gigantic dark turtle appeared, Zhu You Cai stepped in. He grabbed Life Inequity Spear from Su Ming and his presence changed. He anihilated almost everyone who came for the fifth stone, leaving other Su Ming's guards stunned.Ch. 1026 After six months, Virtue Rooters and Reng Wu races came. Soon after, the guardians of the fifth ocean arrived. When Long Hai noticed their predicament, he decided to leave Su Ming. He knew Reng Wu's Progenitor and asked for letting him go, which they did.Ch. 1027 Powers Long Hai was in Mastery Realm . Reference List Category:True Morning Dao World Category:Mastery Realm Category:Male Characters Category:Characters